Memories
by LoganMitchell5
Summary: These are Kogan stories based on Heffron Drive's and Big Time Rush songs. Easy and simple enough. Some will contain Rated-M content. Enjoy these Kogan stories. And Maybe some Jarlos with Kogan,Kogan with Jarlos,Kogan with a dash of Jarlos,Jarlos with a dash of Kogan,or just Jarlos :3


Kendall bought Logan a gift. It was a white medium sized teddy bear that holds a heart that says _I Love you Logiebear_. Kendall thought it was the best gift ever. He was sure it will leave memories for the road ahead for them. He walked out of the store and walked to his car in the parking lot. This dark blonde boy,about in his 40s walked past him,but yet bumping Kendall's shoulder and the dark blonde turned and looked at him stupidly.

"Oh I didn't see you there fag..."Then walked away.

Kendall looked at him as he walked away. Maybe he saw the cover of Poptiger...

On the cover of it was in big,bold,pink letters saying Kendall and Logan,Big Time Rush,Gay and Dating?! Then on the bottom was #Kogan in just bold,pink letters. He knew it was good to come out,but the hate...He was sure that he made some more enemies but at least all the rushers and friends accepted them. So they have James and Carlos to chase after. He got in his car and put the gift in the passenger seat. Then his phone rang. Kendall grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the username.

"_Dustin_"

Kendall shoulders weren't normal,they went down more. He hoped it was Logan but it wasn't. He press answer and hope the phone to his ear

"Hello?"

"_Hello Kendall. What's up._"

"Just wondering why you called me."

"_Oh Kendall I just got a call and our tour was changed._"

"Oh...Like how much?"

"_A lot...Kendall,our tour starts tomorrow..._"

"WHAT?!"He yelled.

"_Yeah..._"

"I only have one day to spent with Logan..."

"_Yeah...I'm sorry..._"

"Don't worry about it Dustin...At least we get to see our fans."

"_Yeah...I should go before you miss Logan because I know you got him a gift._"

"Ha...Thanks Dbelt..Later.."

"_Later._"

Kendall hung up and threw his phone at the backseat. Fuck why did it have to be tomorrow...Why couldn't it be next month as planned...I have to go to 35 cities...But Logan...What will Logan do all alone? Without me...He put his car in gear and gunned it home...

Heffron****Drive****BTR****Heffron****

Kendall pulled up in Logan's driveway. He put his car in park,pulled his keys out and got the Logan's gift and keys,phone..He opened and shut the car. Walked up to the front door and knocked. Like in 5 seconds Logan answered.

"KENNY!"Logan smiled widely.

"Logie.."Kendall smiled.

"Oh my god!"He said as he grab Kendall and hugged him.

"I see you missed me a lot."

"I did."He gripped harder.

They pulled apart and Kendall walk inside and held out his gift

"I brought you this gift."

Logan's eyes brighten.

"Kendall you shouldn't have!"

Kendall smiled.

"You like it?"

"I _like _it...I LOVE it!"

Kendall smiled then it went away. Logan looked up and saw this.

"Kenny...What's wrong?"

Kendall grabs Logan's hands gently and they walked toward the couch.

"Logie...I need to tell you something..."

Logan nodded. Hands still together.

"Heffron Drive's tour doesn't start next month like planned...It starts tomorrow..."

Logan's heart stopped.

"Y-you mean..."

Kendall slowly nodded his head.

"I-I don't get to see you for...3 months..."

"I'm sorry Logie..."

"This is our l-last day together."Logan's eyes began to water.

"So we are gonna stay together all day and do everything you wanna do baby...It will be the best day ever Logie...Trust me..."

Logan looked at him sadly then Kendall's phone rang... Dustin

"What Dustin?"

"_Change of plans our tour starts in two hours..."_

"WHAT?!"Kendall yelled then threw his phone. Lucky it didn't break.

"What's wrong honey?"Logan said as he grabbed Kendall's arm.

"The...Tour is starts in...two hours..."

Logan eyes widen.

"Kendall..."

"Logan...two hours..."

"We need to make it count then..."

Kendall looked at him.

"Let's go out for one hour then one hour at home."Kendall showed a weak smile and as with Logan.

They went to the for 30 minutes and played some games and ate some food. They talked about stuff. Then for the next 30 minutes they just laid there,Logan cuddle up against Kendall's side,moving his hand in circles on his lovers chest. Kendall moving his hand up and down Logan's side,looking up at the clouds. Kendall thought about Logan so much like,what will he do when he's gone? What if he moves on?

Logan moved up and looked back at Kendall.

"I have an idea what we can do for our last hour."

"What is it?"

"We'll have to go home."

Heffron****Drive****BTR****Heffron

When they got home Logan led Kendall up upstairs to his spotless room. Logan made Kendall sit down on his bed. Kendall looked at Logan with one eyebrow up. Logan walked in between Kendall's legs. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso. Kendall put his arms around his lovers waist.

"I thought we could make love for our last hour together."

Kendall smiled.

"I'm sure we can make it like our first time."

Logan smiled and kiss his lover,slow and passionate. Kendall moved his hands down to the smaller boy's ass and gave a small squeeze. Logan moan and moved his hands up to his hair and gave a small tug,causing the blonde to moan. Kendall slowly laid back,bring his lovers with him. Rolling over,so that Kendall is on top in between Logan's legs and Logan was helpless under him,just the way Logan and Kendall liked it. Kendall kissing his now bruised lips to his jaw line to his neck and marking it. Making Logan moan,he fisted his lovers plaid shirt then moved to unbutton it. Kendall moved up a bit for Logan could unbutton his shirt easier. When Logan unbutton the last button and quickly took it off. Kendall pulled away from the kiss and worked on Logan's sweater vest. When he got it off and quickly smashed his lips with Logan's. The smaller boy ran his hands up and down the blonde's muscular chest. The blonde's hand trailed down to the small brunette's zipper and unzipped it,breaking the kiss again to take off his lover's jeans. He trailed down from his lips,jaw line,neck,chest,torso,stomach,to waist line. While taking his lover's jeans off. When they were off,Kendall look at the bulge and smiled. He leaned down and kissed it,causing Logan to moan out his name.

"Kendall."

Logan sat up quickly and unzipped Kendall's jeans. Kendall helped him with this and when Logan saw his lover's bulge,his eyes widen. Kendall smirks.

"You look surprised Logie."

The brunette looks up at him.

"I am...I can't wait..."

"Let's make it slow to make it lasted,then when you want me to go fast I will."

They laid back down in the same position,Kendall on top of Logan,in between Logan's legs. It makes it easy for the blonde to rub their covered erections. They begin kissing again,enjoying their finally moment together for 3 months. Kendall moved up and down,rubbing their erections together,causing them to both moan into their kiss. Logan moving himself up and down,rubbing their erections together,continuing this. Logan moaning out Kendall's name over and over again. Kendall seeing the Logan is in need of this now,he pulls away and removes his boxers,going down to Logan's,watching his movements,he slowing removes his lover's boxers. His lover gasping as the cold air hits his sensitive spots. Kendall smirks and he gently grabs it and gives a tug,cause the brunette to gasp his name out.

"Kendall...I need you...now...please..."

Kendall looks up at his lover with big innocent dark brown eyes with lust in them. He couldn't say no. He put his index and middle finger up to the smaller boy's mouth.

"Suck..."he demanded.

The smaller boy took them instantly,sucking on them,acting like it's the blonde's cock,Kendall can't help but smirk. He goes up to his lover's nipples and takes the right nipple in his mouth. Sucking and nipping at it until it's bruised. Then the blonde would move to the other nipple and give it the same treatment. Logan took the blonde's fingers out of his mouth.

"Kendall..."he moaned.

Kendall looked up. Logan saw his green eyes so dark. Close to black but you can still see the green.

"I'm ready...please."Logan said very sexually.

This made Kendall 10x harder than he was now. He put his fingers on Logan's entrance and slid one finger in then the other. He loved when Logan wiggled when he did this...It's so cute. So helpless.. Under the blonde's control. He twisted his fingers and moved his his the a scissoring motion in and out. Logan began to fuck himself on his fingers.

"Oh Kendall..."he moaned out.

Kendall smirked,but to tease Logan,he removed his fingers and kissed him again. Logan whimpered,but he stop when he felt the blonde's erection pointing at his entrance. He wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist for better access. The blonde thrust forward and before Logan knows it,the blonde's entire erection was inside him,clawing Kendall's back,moaning loudly. Kendall had to fight the urge to thrust fast and hard into him. Logan broke away from the kiss and let out a loud moan. Thrusting back and forth slowly,cause Logan to make a face like his jaw is forming a "O" and his eyes closed looking up,for Kendall has a better access to his neck. Kissing and sucking making marks the will last for at least months,there was about 7 dark,purplish,marks on his lover's neck. Logan moaning his name uncontrollable. Kendall moans to his Logan being said. Then Kendall finds that spot that he loves to hit. He thrusts and hits Logan's prostate.

"Oh god Kendall! Right there!"Logan screamed out.

Kendall put his head on Logan's shoulder and nuzzles it. Thrusts still slow waiting for Logan's command.

"Oh my god Kendall! Fuck me faster!"Logan finally says.

Kendall nuzzled Logan's neck then he's thrusts were picking up their paces. Thrusts every 10 seconds. Enjoying every moan from Logan,Kendall kisses his neck.

"I love you so much Logie..."Kendall moans out.

"I love you too Kendall...oh fuck..Kendall FUCK ME HARDER!"He yells out the last part.

Then with that,Kendall's thrusts became faster and harder...the fastest and the hardest he can go.

"FUCK KENDALL!I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH!FUCK ME!"he yells.

"Fuck Logan...I fucking love you too baby...mmmmm"the blonde said trying to keep his thrust hard and faster enough for his boo. Skin on skin contact became louder and louder and louder. Moans and yelling fulled the room. Kendall push himself up,while thrusting to have a better angle. Logan's walls were clenching up,and both boys felt that familiar warm feeling in their lower stomachs.

"Kendall..."Logan looks at him in the eyes."I'm coming..."

"Cum for me baby..."Kendall said. With that,whiling looking at each other in the eyes they both came. Logan came all over his stomach and Kendall's stomach and chest. For Kendall,he came deep inside his lover. Out of breath and trying to receive it again,the laid there for a good 5 minutes. Once they got their breath. They went to the shower.

"Logie?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm gonna fuck you onto the wall like there's no tomorrow."Kendall said sexually.

Heffron****Drive****BTR****Heffron

When they got dressed with fresh clothes,Kendall had to go on the road in 5 minutes...Yes they had a soft loving 30 minute sex,then they had to catch their breath do 5 minutes,then another but hardcore sex for 15 minutes in the shower. So Kendall had 5 minutes to get on the road. Kendall packed everything in Dustin's "tour car" then it was time to go...

"I have to go baby..."Kendall said sadly.

"But I don't want you to go..."Logan looked down.

Kendall cupped Logan's chin and made him look up."Logie...I have to...Just remember I'm in your heart forever...I will text you every chance I get okay?"

"Okay,Kendall..."Then Dustin honked the horn,telling Kendall it was time. Logan and Kendall sighed.

"I love you so much Logan."

"I love you so much too Kendall."

Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan's soft ones. They hugged tightly and pulled away. Kendall kissed his forehead and walked toward the car door. He looked back at Logan and showed a weak smile,so did he. He opened the door and got in. Then Kendall was gone. Logan was alone...

Heffron****Drive****BTR****Heffron

"So...hmm...You all Drivers and Rushers that came here today...You all know the Logan and I are dating and...I wanted to thank you all for your love and support."Kendall said

Everybody cheered.

"So this last song I'm gonna be singing to night...Is a song the I wrote for him and Dustin here is gonna record it because I'm gonna tweet him to him."

The crowd awed.

"So this song called Time Wasting."

**Note:I know it's not the real lyrics but I changed it to make it for Logan for the FanFic. All Rights belong the Heffron Drive.**

_**Turn all,of the lights off,**_

_**Cause I don't want to wake up right now.**_

_**Sheltered,with all our,safety.**_

_**We'll hold hands until the sun comes out.**_

_**(Yea)**_

_**We'll pretend we know what love's about**_

_**(**_**Kendall plays his guitar)**

_**You smile,You shut the car door**_

_**As I turn around and make my way home,with you**_

_**You're all,that I'd,run to**_

_**Like the pride in everything you say,**_

_**Everything you say and do**_

_**Slow Down Little Logie,We're Going Way Too Fast(way too fast)**_

_**Let's not try and rush this,**_

_**Come on we'll make it last.**_

_**Slow Down Little Logan,You're gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**You're gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**You're gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**There's not much more that I can say**_

_**That will top the words in this song**_

_**And I'm scared to think that maybe**_

_**You are the one that I wanted all along.**_

_**Maybe baby, We'll just stay free,**_

_**You and me might never be,**_

_**But we'll see each other as before and nothing more.**_

_**Slow Down Little Logie,Yeah**_

_**We're Going Way Too Fast(way too fast)**_

_**Let's Not Try And Rush This,**_

_**Come One we'll make it last.**_

_**Slow Down Little Logan,You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**You're Gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**Cause music without your memory mean nothing to me**_

_**And I hope this song helps you remember what we,have today**_

_**Deep inside you know that I've been trying**_

_**I've been finding that the shortest pencil**_

_**Is better than the longest memory!**_

_**Slow Down Little Logie,Yeah**_

_**We're Going Way Too Fast(way too fast)**_

_**Let's not try and rush this**_

_**Come on,we'll make this last**_

_**Slow Down Little Logan,Yeah**_

_**You're gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**You're gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**You're gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**You're gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**You're gonna Waste Your Time**_

_**Waste Your Time**_

_**Waste Your Time...**_

"I love you Logie."then Kendall blows a kiss at the camera.

"Good-Night Everybody!"Kendall and Dustin were blowing kisses as they went backstage. Kendall was only excited when concerts were on. But for the rest of the tour was depression. He only got to talk to Logan about 3 times every 2 weeks. But finally Kendall comes home today.

Heffron****Drive****BTR****Heffron

"Camille...You have to come over."Logan sobbed

"Logan...you okay?"

"No...I can't take it..." Logan said as he grabbed the razor blade.

"Logan...what can you not take?"

"Life without K-Kendall..."

"Logan..."

"NO I CAN'T!"

"It's only 3 months but Kendall will be coming h-"Then Camille got interrupted

"I know Camille...It's nothing to you,but to me it's different..." Then a knock on Logan's front door came.

"H-hold on Camille..."he hanged up. He opened the door and it was Camille. He pulled her into a much needed hug,but it wasn't enough. Logan grabbed her hand and walked her in then shut the door.

"It's okay Logan.."Camille said rubbing his back in circles.

Logan sobbed,"Camille...Kendall...I want Kendall home..."

Camille grabbed Logan's Iphone and went on his Twitter. Her looked for it then found it.

"Logan look..." Logan rubbed his eyes and saw this

I dedicated this song to 1LoganHenderson at our concert. I'm coming home soon 1LoganHenderson I love you.

Logan showed a weak smile then pressed the video. Camille smiled and left his house. At the end of the video Logan whispered to himself

"I love you too Kendall..."

Heffron****Drive****BTR****Heffron

Kendall walked to his lover's driveway with flowers...but stopped when a saw a girl. He saw the door open and he saw his lover hug this girl and bought her inside. Did he move on? Did he find someone else? Kendall looked down and dropped the flowers and walked away. Went to his car,grabbed his guitar and walked to his favorite spot. Thinking about Logan... Did he cheat on him? No...It had to be a friend...Yeah it was a friend..Kendall thought. Kendall sat down,lit the fireplace and looking up at the night sky. He grabbed his guitar and play Memories and Melodies. He sang then he got to the end of the song

"Everything will be just fine,This time..."

Played his guitar then stopped playing,got up and turn to the staircase and saw the smaller boy holding a teddy bear with a heart that says "I love you too Kennybear" Logan smiled

"Kendall..."

"Logan..."

"I brought you this gift."

Kendall smiled and took it and set it down by his guitar. Kendall looked down at his lover.

"I missed you so...so much"Kendall said softly.

Logan walked into the blonde's embrace

"Me too.."staring into his lover's eyes.

Kendall leaned down a kissed his lover for a good minute. Then he rested his forehead on Logan's.

"I love you so so much Logie."Kendall whispered as he was staring into his lover's brown eyes.

"I love you so so much too Kenny."Logan whispered as he enjoyed Kendall's warmth.

**Sorry if it sucks but as you can see they are based on Heffron Drive song or Big Time Rush songs...Well this one is based on Heffron Drive's song. Next coming up soon! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
